


Falling Into Place

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: The Kingdom of Lucis has recently seen an uptick in the appearance of secondary sexual characteristics— colloquially referred to as alpha/omega classification. Originally a rarity caused by exposure to the demon-borne starscourge virus, the number of births displaying genetic markers of either classification now account for almost 30% of the Lucian population.Although public acceptance of a/o individuals is typically neutral, the sudden increase has resulted in some push back— not entirely without political motivation. The crown prince of Lucis is classified Alpha, the first member of the royal family to be given any distinction.





	1. Chapter 1

_10 years ago_  
“Ah, Prince Noctis?” Prompto startled himself, speaking up wasn’t the sort of thing he could ever imagine himself being comfortable with. The other boy turned to face him, blue eyes wide and curious, “They said we can only really love one person, right?” He focused on the camera in his hands, the familiar shape a hypnotic comfort as words seemed to speak themselves, “So, will you love me? I think I love you.”

=

 _5 years ago_  
There hadn’t been many days in Prompto’s life where he hadn’t kicked himself for his own stupid decisions, but entering into high school had been his own important deadline. This was it, this was finally the day he was going to make up for his worst mistake and most treasured memory— Noctis staring into his eyes, giving him one resolute nod in his overly serious sort of way “Sure.” The one syllable echoed so clearly in Prompto’s memory everyday. Stupid, stupid. But he couldn’t shake the crush. So he’d done everything he could to make himself worth Noctis’ time instead.  
“Hey, Prince Noctis!” Prompto’s voice was a bright bounce as he clapped the other boy on the back, blue eyes widening in surprise. “I’m Prompto, nice to meet you.”

=

 _2 years ago_  
Prompto nuzzled his head against Noctis’ crotch, brushing his lips against his cock, “This’ll be mine, right? You’ll let me have it eventually?” he continued to idly run his mouth and face along the thick shaft.  
“Yeah,” Noctis’ voice slipped into a long sigh mixing together with Prompto’s scattered murmurs and moans, “I told you, I’m yours already.”  
Prompto hummed a victorious little trill, feeling the vibrations translate directly into tensing muscles and Noctis’ hand clenching tighter in the tangles of his hair, “Yeah, yeah, my heat though. You’re waiting.”  
“I don’t want to-”  
“You’d never hurt me.” Prompto punctuated his sentence by letting the head of Noctis’ cock slide into his mouth, and out again with a sharp ‘pop.’ “What if yours is first though?”  
“I’ll wait for you.” Noctis shifted positions with a low grunt, sitting forward so he could work himself with long firm strokes. Prompto pouted at the change, earning a snorting laugh in return. “Shit, stop teasing, if you’re gonna get mad about it.”  
Prompto huffed a wordless response, rearranging himself to curl up along Noctis side and relegating himself to watching the show, “I’m tired of waiting.” He muttered the words through his pout, letting his hand rest over Noctis’ fingers so he could feel every twitch, each firm push back. Noctis moaned, burying the sound against Prompto’s neck. The dull pain of a hard bite sent fire through his veins, “Ah, Noct, don’t.”  
Noctis mumbled an apology into the mark, nipping at it again as he moved his attention to searching over Prompto’s cheek’s with a series of short kisses. When he finally chanced his way to Prompto’s lips, invaded past them with an eager tongue. Prompto relaxed against the affection, letting passivity express his disagreement. Noctis broke from the kiss, all gasps and panting breaths.”You don’t believe me?”  
Prompto brushed his free hand through Noctis’ hair, pushing sweaty strands of hair off his forehead. “Nah, I believe you. Ah-” Noctis pressed sharply against him again, hips bucking forward, interrupting his train of thought, “You already done?” Noctis nodded— a frantic motion as his breath gathered hot against Prompto’s neck.  
Noctis pushed against Prompto, rolling them over until he was practically on top of the other boy, “I promise, I love you, Prompto—” Disjointed words echoed themselves as he finally lost himself in the orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Kingdom of Lucis has recently seen an uptick in the appearance of secondary sexual characteristics— colloquially referred to as alpha/omega classification. Originally a rarity caused by exposure to the demon-borne starscourge virus, the number of births displaying genetic markers of either classification now account for almost 30% of the Lucian population._  
_The development of an a/o individual of either sex is identical to their peers until they reach sexual maturity, typically between the ages of 18 and 23. During this period, a/o individuals begin experiencing “heat cycles,” a week-long process usually occurring between 4 and 6 times a year._  
_Although public acceptance of a/o individuals is typically neutral, the sudden increase has resulted in some push back— not entirely without political motivation. The crown prince of Lucis is classified Alpha, the first member of the royal family to be given any distinction._

=

Noctis had been a little more possessive lately. Not in an unusual sort of way, for him. It was easy enough to excuse a held hand lingering or a few extra phone calls as any one of his typical moods. Eventually he’d apologize for some guilty slight he’d committed that Prompto couldn’t even recall, and things would go back to normal. There was enough reason for stress lately. He was 20 now- less then a year was left before his official coronation as next in line as King of Lucis. Things that had been minor inconveniences to be dealt with in some inexact time frame of “later” were suddenly becoming tight deadlines and immediate decisions. It was something in that vein that Prompto assumed had triggered this tightly gripped arm around his waist, Noctis standing almost uncomfortably close for a short walk. Since when did Noctis pick him up from work anyway? _I finished everything early today, wanted to see you_   The prince mumbled excuses, answering Prompto’s surprised expression more than any spoken words.  
Prompto sighed, fall was setting in quickly this year, so Noctis’ warmth next to him was all the more comfort. He leaned his head lightly against the other boy’s shoulder as they walked.  
“You smell really good.” Noctis squeezed Prompto briefly closer, letting their pace slow down as well, “Did you get a new shampoo or something?”  
“Huh? No?” Prompto ran a hand through his hair, a reflexive reaction to the sudden focus, “I don’t really pay attention,” he trailed off, he’d been a bit out of it lately, it was hard to concentrate on little things like that. “You like it, though?”  
Noctis nodded, his mind clearly having already wandered off topic. “You’ve been pretty busy lately.”  
Prompto laughed, the words were sharpened to an accusatory point and laced with a dejected loneliness, “You’re one to talk. Stuck in the Citadel all day.” He punched Noctis’ arm, “Get arrested if I tried to come surprise you at work.”  
Noctis laughed in response, although the sound was more of an unsure skip in his throat, “You could call, I’d send you an escort in.”  
“Dude. Too serious.” He frowned at Noctis, scrunching his nose in faux disgust as they finally reached his building. Prompto wiggled out of the firm grasp, and quickly punched his code into the entrance keypad. He smiled over his shoulder at Noctis as the lock buzzed and turned open with a click, “Come on in, I know you didn’t want to just walk me home.”

Noctis was quiet until they reached Prompto’s apartment, even then just sighing as he practically fell onto the couch. Prompto had no problem filling the silence with idle chatter about his day, new games, his plans for the weekend- “Got a new lens, need to try it out. You’ll come with, right? They can’t make you sit through meetings all weekend.” He settled onto the couch, wrapping his arms around Noctis’ shoulders, “Man, just get me a job at the citadel or something-” he cut off, feeling Noctis tense underneath his weight, “Sorry, didn’t mean to lean on you too hard.” He tried to ease back, biting his lip in a guilty expression but had barely shifted his weight before Noctis was tackling him, pushing their bodies flush together. “Noctis?” Prompto choked on the name, he hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until suddenly Noctis’ face was against his neck, coaxing out gasps and moans with lapping kisses and sharp bites. 

Oh, _oh_. Suddenly, he understood what Noctis meant about his smell. The familiar musk Noctis usually gave off clung to his senses, it usually did- Prompto was basically a pro at flirting just enough to hold Noctis’ erotic interest. It was a long standing game between them. There was something else right now, though, something familiar but definitely sweeter than the woodsmoke smell Prompto was used to scenting from alphas. Something curled in the pit of his stomach, pulling the familiar sensations of arousal somewhere deeper. He immediately panicked.  
Noctis blinked, stunned as Prompto pushed him off the couch with a (way too high pitched, Prompto cringed) sound of protest, “Sorry, couldn’t resist,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “There’s just something,”  
“It’s me,” Prompto cut him off, “All of it.” Too loud, too abrupt and still too high pitched, he clapped one hand over his mouth, “I. I think I’m going into heat.” His eyes darted over, connecting with Noctis’ sharp blue eyes. He watched the thought process through that gaze going from concern to thoughtfulness with a predatory edge. “What do I do?” He reached out his hands to help Noctis back onto the couch, squeaked another objection as Noctis pulled him onto the ground instead, arranging Prompto’s legs on either sides of his hips and pulling their chests together into a crushing hug.  
“Let me?” the question was intentionally open-ended-- _scent you, mark you, fuck you_. Years of pent-up fantasies and desires finally presented themselves as possibilities. Noctis pushed his face against the crook of Prompto’s neck, breathing deeply against the flushed skin. Shit, he was absolutely right. The smell was everything Noctis knew about Prompto, but something about it now made him feel desperately hungry. He brushed his lips against the curve of Prompto’s shoulder, hoping his movement would make the suggestions he couldn’t voice clear.  
Prompto shivered, it was so _tempting_ , and every instinct he had screamed for him to submit completely. Noctis mouth brushing against his pulse sent a jolt straight to his groin, the hammerbeat of familiar desire threatening to override better judgment, “I. I’ll wait too!” he forced the words out, even as he collapsed completely, panting against Noctis’ chest and gripping at his shirt in desperate handfuls. His heavy breaths pounded an uneven rhythm against the silence, “You said you’d wait for me, right? If you were first. You always said that.” Prompto squirmed, their hips pressing closer together then he needed right now, “I’m fine, it can’t be that bad, right?” he pushed himself up right, flashing a cocky smile at Noctis.  
Noctis couldn’t piece together the words to protest, but Prompto was already scrambling to his feet and it was almost tragic losing that physical contact. Noctis let his head fall back, laying flat against the floor he took inventory of the emotions and sensations churning through his body. “Are you sure?” Disappointment was making a serious jump to the forefront here. He wanted to follow Prompto, protect him. From what? What a stupid thought.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto laughed, “Waited this long right?”  
“Sure, but you hated it.” Noctis pushed up onto his elbows, frowning at Prompto’s frantic attempts to distract himself. “I’ll go now, I guess.”  
“Oh.” _That sounds awful_ , Prompto thought even as he casually agreed with an awkward laugh. He blushed, watching Noctis bend over to pull on his shoes, and stretch his back before pulling on his coat. The movements seemed more fluid and fascinating then usual, something in the flex of muscles underneath Noctis’ skin that Prompto had never noticed before. He practically skipped over to the door to let Noctis out. Prompto closed his eyes with a sigh as Noctis slid a stray stand of blond behind Prompto’s ear, tracing a line down Prompto’s chin to tilt their faces together into a lingering kiss. “I’m okay.” Prompto murmured the words into Noctis’ mouth, more an attempt at reassuring himself as the warmth of their kiss was replaced with an unspeakable emptiness. A few more quiet words of affection exchanged, and then Noctis was gone. Prompto breathed in the last lingering notes of his scent with a sigh.

=

NOCTIS: hey I have a question  
IGNIS: Certainly, did I need to clarify something from this afternoon?  
NOCTIS: nah  
NOCTIS: can I cancel everything tomorrow  
IGNIS: No.  
NOCTIS: its important ig  
IGNIS: I very much doubt it’s “important,” but please. Try me.  
NOCTIS: im gonna breed prompto

Noctis watched his phone for a minute, taking some joy in the text message equivalent of stuttering: the repeating appearance and disappearance of that “typing” indicator. Finally he locked the screen and dropped it onto the bed next to him. Prompto had turned him down today, but it was already the end of the week and there was no way he’d make it through the weekend. Honestly, Noctis was a little surprised he hadn’t already cracked. Prompto was reliably stubborn, though. His phone buzzed, refocusing his attention.

IGNIS: Remember that you represent more than yourself, Noct.

He’d barely read the text before his phone was ringing, Ignis calling with a full blown lecture. Noctis declined the call and vowed to immediately delete any voice mail that was left. He rolled over, opening his texts with Prompto.

NOCTIS: want me to meet you at work again  
PROMPTO: Promised I’d close :( I’ll be late so don’t worry about it! :D  
NOCTIS: still hanging out this weekend tho

=

Prompto rolled back and forth on this bed, kicking his feet. Truth be told, he’d already called his manager and faked an exaggerated cough until it was clear that he definitely didn’t buy it at all, but was willing to give him the day off anyway. There was so way he was going anywhere. Not like this. Had he done anything but eat and masturbate since Noctis left? Not particularly. Somehow the satisfaction had gone out of any of it— all the best moments coming when he imagined Noctis’ weight pressing down on him, the taste of his cum, imagined drowning in the smell of him. Instead, only his own sickly sweet scent persisted, a lonely reminder he was getting pretty tired of at this point.

PROMPTO: Ya! Meet you Saturday?  
NOCTIS: call me tomorrow  
PROMPTO: Got it!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay- took the time to solidify my outlines so the rest should update much more quickly

Having relinquished most of its land over the course of a 50-year war with the empire of Niflheim, the Kingdom of Lucis is centered primarily in the crown city of Insomnia. The current royal family, the Caelum family, has held the throne for 113 generations.  
The first born child of either sex is expected to continue the ruling line, although there have been rare exceptions allowed to ensure a capable ruler to take place of an unsuitable heir.  
Coronation of each ruler takes place on their 21st birthday, although they typically will not take the throne until their 25th year- barring the death or otherwise incapacitation of their predecessor. Following their abdication, previous rulers typically remove themselves entirely from government, in order to portray an attitude of complete confidence in the new ruler.

= 

The sound of three sharp raps of knuckles knocking against his door, followed almost immediately by the sound of keys in the lock woke Noctis up. “Seriously?” he groaned as he rolled over to a nearly-upright position among the tangle of blankets and pillows, “Good morning, Ignis.” He hadn’t intended the sarcastic lilt, but it was hard to disagree with his subconscious on the matter.  
As expected, a terse response echoed back to him from outside his bedroom door, “It’s 12:30 in the afternoon.”  
“Good morning, Ignis.” Groggy feet finally met floor. Noctis ran a hand back through his hair, yawned and collapsed backwards again with a heavy _fwump_.  
Ignis frowned as Noctis finally pushed his way out of the bedroom, blinking against the sunlight filling his living room. "Making good use of your impromptu day off?" He over accented the "PROMPT" syllable, earning himself a shove against his shoulder.  
"I told you-"  
"You're hardly bound by childhood talk; you hardly spoke to the boy until recently."  
Noctis started to argue- defend Prompto and the things no one seemed to understand about him- but settled on a shrug instead. "This just a wake up call then?"  
"Simply letting you know that all your engagements for the day have been rescheduled, and your calender updated. Be sure to check there are no discrepancies."  
Noctis grunted in response, fishing an open bag of chips out of somewhere as breakfast, "Great, thanks, you leaving now?"  
"Also, if you'd be kind enough to postpone today's plans," the word stretched thin with disdain, "the king wishes to meet you for lunch tomorrow." Ignis paused, waiting for Noctis to protest. His absolute silence was much more uncomfortable. “He’s curious is all,” he sighed out the only comforting excuse he could, "I'm sorry, it shouldn't be a matter of state, but surely you realize-"  
"Fine." The interruption was sharp, spit into the air for no reason except to end the conversation.  
Ignis cleared his throat, "Well. Regardless of your plans for the weekend," he picked up the grocery bag set by his feet and held it out by the handle, offering it to Noctis, "I assumed you wouldn't make much time for feeding yourself, so I brought you some easy to prepare meals." Noctis accepted the bag quietly. Ignis hated this face— frustration flushing across Noctis' cheeks, his temper held in check by a sadness Ignis could never fully identify. The spoiled brat prince was a chore, but it was heartbreaking to see him subdued. Ignis bowed slightly, politely offering his own dismissal. "Ah, sorry, one more thing." He'd almost forgotten, and opened his book bag. Noctis cringed in anticipation of paperwork- some thick file of incomprehensible reports as the final repercussion for missed meetings- but suddenly Ignis was holding out a drink bottle instead. "I've noticed these while cleaning your apartment before," he deposited it firmly into Noctis confused, but out-stretched hand, "Prompto must enjoy them? Let me know, I'll bring you more." 

= 

  
NOCTIS: shit, gotta cancel on tomorrow. Dad wants lunch  
PROMPTO: Noct idc  
NOCTIS: wow fuck you  
PROMPTO: No seriously please come back  
NOCTIS: I just got up give me an hour idk  
PROMPTO: please  
PROMPTO: please  <3 

= 

  
Twenty minutes later, Noctis was outside Prompto's building, shifting his weight back and forth as he waited for the intercom to crackle to life. Finally, Prompto's voice filtered through the tinny speaker, "Nooooct...?"  
"Nah, violent fugitive."  
"Nice." The white noise cut off with a buzz, and the door's lock turned over with a firm thud. Even just inside the door, Noctis could swear he could trace the outline of Prompto in the air. Regardless, the brief elevator ride was an impatient affair, and Noctis found himself skulking down the hallway to Prompto's door. He put too much force in attempting to open the unexpectedly locked door— rattling it hard as it slammed against the deadbolt. He heard Prompto yelp from somewhere inside, startled. A few moments of uneven footsteps and muffled fiddling with a door chain later, Prompto's face finally peeked around the edge of the barely cracked open door. 

"Geez, Noct, learn to knock, would ya?" Like heat escaping an oven, the smell of omega washed out the door as soon as it opened. Noctis' heartbeat churned in response. Prompto bit his lip a little, looking over the thick rim of his glasses as he examined Noctis' disheveled state— he'd definitely hurried over. Prompto quietly appreciated that.  
"Sorry." Noctis pushed his way inside. Prompto bumped his shoulder against the door, pushing it closed as he pivoted around to drag Noctis into a kiss. Their mouths slid together easily, with Prompto letting out a light whimper as their tongues met. Noctis had long gotten used to the taste of Prompto, all honey-sweet laced with salt and musk. There was so much more of it now, the sweets brighter as Noctis moaned against that open mouth, breathing in air that already been a part of Prompto— cycling through his lungs and blood as an indivisible part of him.  
"Did- did you want to go inside? Or are you gonna fuck me against my door, man?" Prompto pushed his hands between their chests, clinging to small handfuls of Noctis' shirt as he caught his breath. He was blushing, his downcast eyes not doing much to hide the spray of freckles blossoming to prominence over his flushed skin. He'd never gotten the whole smell thing before, but now it was really making a lot of sense. He was pretty sure he could get drunk from breathing near Noctis right now. "I mean-" his voice dropped low as he nuzzled against Noctis' neck just to drown, "please say you're here to fuck me." It hadn't started out particularly unbearable, but the constant ache of need had worn against Prompto's mind all night. He hadn't even managed to sleep, spending the night sweating and miserably sick from the overwhelming sensation of arousal or lost in furious masturbatory flashes. They didn't help for long. 

Prompto yelped a little as Noctis pushed him off-balance before suddenly scooping him up in his arms. Honestly, he was a little surprised Noct was strong enough to carry him. Chalk it up to some kind of Alpha hormone thing or something. Either way, he found himself deposited in short order onto the couch, with Noctis bent possessively over him. Tension washed through his body, settling itself in the pit of his stomach.  
"Prompto-" Noctis' voice was surprisingly calm, but the serious, authoritative tone was a rare one. Prompto wasn't sure he'd ever been that target of that voice before. Fighting back a tremble, Prompto remembered to breathe, his mouth still hanging slack as he stared into Noctis' eyes. Watching gray melt together with blue, he really was drowning. "Are you sure you want this?"  
Prompto nodded, slowly, a muffled whine of positive response. Noctis leaned closer, bracing one arm against the couch as he brushed his lips against Prompto's neck. He was still for a moment, his hot breath mingling their scents together in the air. Prompto squirmed, throwing his arms loosely around Noctis' shoulders, "Kiss me again?" Noctis responded immediately, trailing light kisses up Prompto's jaw, biting at his lower lip and finally, finally, overtaking his mouth. Prompto relaxed underneath Noctis, moaning into his mouth and gratefully accepting the urging push of tongue past his lips. Prompto smiled into a quiet chuckle as Noctis pulled away, "I'm not gonna survive if you make me wait more."  
"You want me to fuck you, for sure?"  
Prompto laughed again, whispering agreement against Noct's hair between gasps as the other boy returned to scattering kisses and nuzzles down his neck.  
"I'll try to take it easy but-" Noctis paused, his expression briefly burdened with second thoughts, "it might end up a little rough, okay?"  
"It's fine, I'll tell you-" Noctis interrupted him with a sharp bite to the side of his neck.  
Noctis stood up a little straighter, switched the arm he was supporting himself with and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm definitely going to knot you." He glanced away, body language awkward, but everything still coming out in that clear, steady voice. Prompto could feel that he was absolutely dripping already. "So I'll cum inside you."  
Prompto bit his lip, nodding. _Please, please_. The refrain echoed in his head drowning out his own word-forming abilities. His skin felt like it was burning, begging for Noctis to come close and stop _talking_ about things.  
"And I'll probably bite you. A lot." Noctis bit down on Prompto's neck, carefully covering the scent gland there, gently and accompanied with a low moan. Prompto could feel his tongue pushing against the pinched skin, the pressure changing as Noctis pressed his lips against the spot and sucked hard against it. Their scents in the air grew thicker, heavier and laced with a lusty undercurrent. Noctis was panting when he finally released Prompto's skin with a light pop, a thin string of saliva still connecting his lolling tongue to the small bruise. "Don't let me hurt you. Stop me. Make me stop." 

"Aw, man, Noct." Prompto's voice drolled out with equal parts understanding and exasperation. He gently placed his hands on either side of Noctis' face, holding his gaze steady, "You know I trust you?" The phrase lilted into a question, Noctis nodded slowly in response. Prompto knocked a joking fist against Noctis' shoulder, "Help me up, c'mon." Noctis took a half-step back, reaching out his hands to pull Prompto up as he moved. Taking full advantage of the tug's momentum, Prompto launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Noctis' neck. "I love you."  
"You're really alright with this then?" Finally, a quaver broke through. Noctis wrapped Prompto into a hug and rested their foreheads together. The question hung in his eyes.  
"You're such an asshole, Noct." Prompto stole a quick kiss, knocking his glasses askew, "Yes, and I'm dying so you better do it fast." He went ragdoll limp in Noctis' arms, his glasses sliding up his face as he slipped down Noctis' chest, "You'll just have to carry me to the bed, though. I am _not_ having freaky sex with you on my parent's old couch." 

= 

  
Prompto sighed as he landed on his bed, Noctis had dropped him from a few inches off the mattress, so he bounced gently as he fell. The rebound slowed considerably as Noctis climbed up and swung one leg over Prompto's hips, straddling him.  
Noctis pulled off his shirt in a single impatient motion. He leaned forward, mouth hovering over the dark spot of Prompto's neck he'd left before. His lips curled into an involuntary snarl as he resisted the urge to sink his teeth into the pale flesh in a single, forceful motion. He used his tongue instead, tracing a long line from the spot to the ticklish spot behind Prompto's ear before sharply nipping at the blonde's ear. "Ready?"  
Noctis' breath on his ear and that scratchy whisper coaxed a long shudder out from Prompto's lungs, that he let escape in a single shaky breath. This heat had formed a fog over his mind, and everything Noctis was doing right now twisted and shaped that cloud into clear shapes and bringing out thoughts that Prompto had long relegated to the "far off fantasies" part of his brain. "I've been ready for five years, asshole," was the only thing he could think to say to express that. Maybe it would work.  
Noctis laughed, "Sorry." He pushed at Prompto's shirt, "Hey, sit up a little-" and finally tugged the baggy sweatshirt off. Exposed, Prompto's skin flushed hot. _Isn't that backwards...?_ But Noctis' palms dragged down his skin, wiping his mind clean as fingertips brushed his nipples and his back arched into the touch. At least they'd fooled around enough that Noctis knew exactly what to do to drive Prompto insane. Still rolling Prompto's nipples underneath insistent fingertips, Noctis pressed a kiss against what he'd declared, at some point, his favorite of Prompto's freckles. ( _It's this one_ , he'd explained during some cuddle-heavy movie marathon, circling a spot somewhere on the left side of Prompto's collarbone, _it's the cutest one_.) The kisses continued exploring their way down, pausing briefly to bite and suck at and already over-sensitive nipple. 

  
Prompto pushed against Noctis' chest, rolling him off his hips and onto the bed beside him. He hissed and palmed at his crotch before shifting and fumbling with Noctis' fly, "Have I ever told you," he let out a frustrated grunt as he finally got the button to give, "how much I hate pants?" His frustrations faded into a soft gasp and he tugged the zipper down and was greeted immediately by thick, dark hair and the base of Noct's cock.  
Noctis grunted, rolling onto his back and pushed his thumbs into the waistband of his pants as he lifted his hips off the bed. His cock practically popped free, already hard. "Didn't have time to find underwear."  
A brief nod was all Prompto managed. He licked his lips at the sight, and reached out to gently wrap his fingers around the thick shaft. He felt it twitch against the friction of his grip, and his own body responded with a surge of wetness. Noct had gotten him going hard enough before where he'd started to drip, and he wasn't so stupid he didn't understand what was happening (he'd seen plenty of porn, no matter how questionable the educational value) but he was really pretty impressed with the amount of fluid his body suddenly seemed capable of producing. He'd taken photos of it dripping down his thighs the night before— just in case Noct had needed a little extra urging to come back. His pants were definitely soaked through right now. At least he'd known well enough to just wear cheap sweatpants, his jeans were expensive and he was not going to risk shrinking them over this. 

"Nice to know you aren't gonna tell me no this time," Prompto splayed the fingers of his free hand over Noctis' crotch, burying the fingers in thick pubic hair and rubbing his thumb on the underside of his penis. He relished the reactions, Noctis letting his mouth fall open in silence and thrusting up against Prompto's hands. The lingering Alpha scent surged in the air again, the musky odor clinging to Prompto's lungs and spurring him into a hazed state of sheer need. As though he needed any help, all he'd thought about all day was how amazing Noct's dick was going to feel when it finally stretched him open, how amazing it was going to taste when he was licking Noct's cum off his fingers, the face Noct would make when Prompto started to scream his name. He moved his fist in a slow, irregular rhythm. "Should I ride you?" He bit his lip as though that would stop the words from escaping so clearly. He really hadn't meant to be so direct, but this was starting to take too long. He pulled back struggling to escape his own (as damp as expected) pants and (disgustingly soaked, ugh) underwear, briefly losing the battle before he managed to kick them off in a tangle of fabric.  
"Mm." Prompto's naked body ranked incredibly high on Noctis' list of Favorite Things. It was all gangly limbs and pale skin, with every joint and protrusion well covered by freckles. Whenever he blushed, the red flush would creep down the top of his shoulders, and it never took much to make Prompto blush. Noctis slid a curious hand down Prompto's stomach, tracing the line of course hair from his belly button down, "Turn over first, let me get you ready." 

Snorting back a laugh, Prompto scrambled up onto his knees with his chest pressed into the mattress, "Dude, I'll be honest, I was basically fisting myself, like, an haaaaah-" his words fell apart into a high-pitched moan, interrupted by Noctis dragging his tongue suddenly against Prompto's ass. His nails raked the inside of Prompto's thighs as he licked and hummed self-satisfied pleasure against everything sensitive and wet he could find. Prompto practically screamed with pleasure, pressing his face into the mattress.  
"Since when did you taste so good? Heats are awesome." Noct's mouth was hanging open, dripping with drool and whatever he hadn't swallowed from Prompto. He pressed a few more probing licks against Prompto's entrance, "Fuck, you are ready, huh?" Prompto whined, and spread his knees further apart in response. Noctis reached over, lacing his fingers over one of Prompto's hands and tugging it back, guiding the trembling blonde into touching himself, pumping a gentle rhythm against the throbbing flesh. "Okay? Relax."  
As Noctis spoke, Prompto felt the easy slide of fingers in, then slowly out of him. Prompto matched the speed, thrusting into his fist with a whine. The pressure returned, a little more stretch in the sensation. "Just- fuck me- already." Prompto panted the words out in between thrusts, turning his head so he could barely make out Noctis' enthralled face as he watched his fingers disappear so easily into his friend's body. Their eyes met, Prompto's gaze going glassy and Noctis' gaining a predatory edge that suited him too well.  
Noctis nodded, twisting his hand as he pushed against Prompto one last time. He pulled his fingers out with a surprisingly lewd, moist sound. He stood up onto his knees and steadied himself with a hand on Prompto's lower back, "Stay like that." In one smooth motion he swiped the slick fluid covering his hand down his length. "Think I'm gonna knot soon." 

Prompto bit down on a mouthful of blanket with a sharp gasp as Noctis leaned over him, fingers digging into flesh and hipbone. Finally, finally it was really happening, and he was pushing the thick head of his cock past Prompto's sphincter with a firm thrust. Prompto willed his wobbly knees to keep him upright, as every muscle in his body threatened to go limp at once. He focused his energy into a push backwards instead, throwing his head back with a loud moan as the motion pulled Noctis deeper, "N-Noct. I love you. It's. I love you. I love you." The refrain echoed, dissolving into higher pitches and desperate mewls for more.  
"Ah, fuck. Prompto-" Noctis took up an easy rhythm, matched perfectly to the wavers in Prompto's vision. Or maybe that was his glasses bouncing slightly every time their thighs slapped together. Either way, the sensation was delicious. Prompto had always appreciated the sensation of being stretched open, but he'd never felt this kind of fullness before. He could get used to begging to feel like this again. Noctis drove in, hard, collapsing over Prompto's back in a bit of a sweaty mess. Soft kisses across Prompto's shoulders followed in his wake, turning into sharp bites and desperate scratches before he collapsed entirely. Noct rested his forehead against Prompto's back, their hips pressed nearly flush together. Prompto could feel his breath, hot against his skin. He squirmed back against Noctis' thighs, appreciating the sensation of Noctis' weight shifting against him. The heavy pressure tying them together was a foreign sensation, but pulled every churning sensation into one dull pulse of pleasure. Testing, he pulled forward. Noctis' groan matched the resistance Prompto felt against his clenching body. "Don't pull too hard," Noctis gasped the words out, sitting up and pushing back against Prompto with a few shallow thrusts, "S'not full yet."  
Prompto nodded, rocking back into Noctis' motions, grinding their hips together. His head collapsed, chin hitting his chest as his lost himself entirely to the physical. He loosed his grip where he'd been holding tightly at the base of his cock, relaxing into a few lazy strokes before curling a fist around the red and leaking head. His breath caught in his throat- not the usual reaction he managed to coax out from himself. It wasn't the first time he'd jacked himself off while Noct was there, but _damn_ was it different with Noct _inside_ of him. It felt more like filling in the blanks. He tried to think of anything to say, but could only pant and drool his approval for exactly what their bodies were doing together. He was going to burst from the building fullness of Noctis' knot continuing to swell. Every pulse and twitch came harder as it grew, and every tug of Noct's hips threatened to tear him apart, but it was absolutely delicious. It overflowed in waves, the pleasure crashing through his mind and dragging up through his trembling thighs before finally finding release in thick, slow spurts of cum dripping off his palm. 

Noctis slapped him firmly on the thigh with an urging grunt, ending his daze. The smack was apparently a warning, since suddenly Noct was pulling Prompto onto his side, before collapsing next to him so they spooned together. "Think that's it." His chest heaved against Prompto's back as he caught his breath, briefly before hissing through a short spasm, "Fuck, Prompto. You have no idea how good this feels." He wrapped his arms around Prompto's chest, letting his fingers rest in light pinches across Prompto's nipples, "You can play with it now, it's not gonna come out until I'm done. Squeeze it, ya' know?" 

Prompto tentatively clenched against the knot, enduring the burn of over-stretched muscles fighting back, earning himself his name spilling like a curse from Noctis' lips. He ground back again, pushing as deep as he could, "It's too big. Hurts."  
"Sorry," Noct mumbled against Prompto's ear, licking along the curve and biting at the lobe. His hands roamed across Prompto's skin, as though he could find some secret spot to soothe the pain if he just managed to consume enough soft bare skin through his fingertips.  
"No, it's- you aren't-" Prompto's breath hitched hard as Noctis suddenly pulled him into a tighter embrace and dug his teeth into Prompto's shoulder. "Fuck," Prompto whispered, feeling a hard pulse where Noctis was buried inside him and a vague spreading warmth. "Was that-?"  
"There's one." Noctis laughed, apologetic and shameless in one sound that was so authentically _him_ it was disgusting, "Knot'll go down a little now. Can probably get it out after the next one if you want?"  
Prompto shook his head, frantic. "I want all of it." His voice slid into a whine as Noctis kissed the nape of his neck. "It's mine now, right?" Holding his breath to still his shaking he stretched out his fingers, groping and reaching until he finally found Noct's hands and tangled their fingers tightly together. He pulled their gripped hands to his chest, hoping Noctis could feel his heartbeat, as though there was some meaning to be found there he couldn't form into words at the moment. Maybe it just made him feel closer and that was worth it. Noctis' nails dug into Prompto's palms as another small orgasm convulsed through him. A plaintive moan muffled against the back of his neck accompanied the desperate thrusts of Noctis riding through the sensations. The sensation of liquid dripping between them was suddenly distinct and pronounced. Prompto resisted the urge to wipe it away, torn between holding on to some semblance of dignity and a boiling-over desire to end up drenched in everything Noctis could give him. 

Testing, Noctis pulled back further, tugging his knot harder against the entrance urging it to stretch wider. Prompto's back arched, his head snapping back against Noctis' shoulder with a loud gasp. "Too much?" He eased forward again, letting Prompto's breathing calm, and feeling his body relax again, "You're beautiful, Prompto."  
Prompto keened back his response, the shattered syllables of his own love confession lost somewhere in the drool and sweat.  
Noctis chuckled, and slid his hand up Prompto's neck, thumb rubbing slow circles over his scent gland. “I’m yours, you know?” With a self-satisfied hum, he ran his tongue over the gland, sucking briefly at the skin beneath. “C’mon, it's your heat, don't make me do all the work.”  
"Rude."  
"Yeah, but you're stuck with me now." Noctis gripped his fingers tightly into Prompto's hips, and shifted his weight back, pulling Prompto with him, "C'mon, up."  
Prompto scrambled for support (and, to be honest a sense of coordination) as Noctis hauled him up until he was firmly straddling Noctis' hips, his knees bent and legs splayed behind him. Noct's fingers were still pressed into his hips, the dull ache of new bruises mixed in with a smug sense of satisfaction of how possessive the gesture was. Prompto bit his bottom lip and flexed his legs, lifting up and settling back down as slowly as he could. All that running was really having some hidden perks. He repeated the motions, listening to Noctis mix praise and curses under his breath as he slowly fell apart. "Hey," Prompto's voice came out low and breathy, sounding almost foreign to his own ears, "Warn me this time, okay?" He picked up his pace, trusting Noctis' grip to guide each drop down into a steady rhythm. His thighs _burned_ , and really his ass had had just enough punishment, but the shudders of pleasure ran up his spine, spread through his whole body and every inch of him was insatiable.  
"Prompto-" Noct gasped, clawing at Prompto's thighs until he found traction digging his nails into the pale skin, "Gonna- goddammit." He thrust up, pulling Prompto down in one motion to bury himself completely. Prompto resisted letting Noctis drag him back, returning instead to his earlier slow pace, pulling Noctis through his orgasm and milking out every drop possible to satisfy Prompto's own desires. Prompto tugged up, the knot finally escaping with a (objectively disgusting, Prompto noted) firm pop. Finally the pulsing sensations stopped, and Noctis' grip finally slid off Prompto's legs. 

Noctis collapsed flat onto the bed, sighing dramatically as Prompto carefully extricated himself and curled up next to him, resting his head on his chest. Prompto laughed, softly, "Thanks?" he traced aimless shapes with his fingertips across Noct's skin, "What are you supposed to say?"  
"Dunno, you lost your glasses, though." Noctis rested a hand on Prompto's head, ruffling his hair. "I'm gonna. Take a nap now."  
Prompto crinkled his nose, "Shower first."  
"My legs don't work anymore. You shower first." 

= 

The low-hanging late afternoon sun finally angled through Prompto's window, coaxing Prompto awake. He rolled over, carefully removing his unexpectedly sticky body from Noctis' loose hug. The prince stirred slightly, murmuring nonsense before settling back into his nap. Say what they will about Noct, the boy had a real talent for sleeping. Prompto raised a hand, stretching out his fingers as though confirming he was still real and corporeal. Gingerly, he pressed the same hand over his neck. A few sore hickeys and little bite marks that would probably bruise, but-? He scratched over the swollen scent gland there. It had definitely seen the brunt of Noctis' assault, but the skin was still smooth and unbroken. It. Wasn't exactly the outcome Prompto had expected. Or particularly where he would have expected to mind to go immediately after waking up from the cumulation of five years of pining and two years of active seduction attempts. Ten years of love. Right? He knew for sure he'd loved Noctis at least that long. At least _he_ had. 

Prompto wiggled both his arms free, and propped himself up. Noctis woke up again, to an extent, rolling over and pawing at the air with a quiet whine until Prompto allowed himself to be tugged back into a loose cuddle. He gently laughed, brushing his hand through Noctis' hair. It was rare to see him like this, honestly happy and at ease. If this sad something was Prompto could take credit for, something he could do for Noctis- he could be happy with that.  
He leaned closer, nuzzling against Noctis' skin. His eyes squeezed closed with a shiver as he let his mouth brush over a scent gland. The smell of alpha was strong enough he could almost taste the bitter smoke of it in the back of his throat. He pulled his tongue flat against Noct's neck, feeling the swollen gland underneath and letting his own scent mix between them. And again. The skin-crawling hunger of his heat flared before settling into a strangely comfortable heaviness in his stomach.  
Noctis finally woke up completely as Prompto settled in to gently suckle at his neck, wordlessly stretching his head back and sighing his response to Prompto's gentle moan. "Need more already?" he teased gently, his amused smile somehow clearly audible through his sleepy slur.  
Prompto chuckled in response, trying to swallow down his doubts, and curled himself up against Noctis, letting himself get pulled back in to the other boy's embrace. The safety and comfort of being here with him- _With my alpha_. It was almost a cliche at this point, but Prompto wasn't about to argue with dreams-coming-true material. "You're staying here, right?" The question was asked a little more quietly then Prompto necessarily intended. He'd assumed the answer to be an easy and obvious yes, but he was hardly halfway through the question before he could see Noctis' face shifting towards guilt.  
"I'm sorry, Prompto." Noctis shuffled down, burying his head against Prompto's chest. "Gonna be in trouble anyway."  
Prompto rested him chin on Noctis' head, trying not to let the bitter tone in Noctis' voice turn his stomach, "Oh." 

= 

  
PROMPTO: Iris can I ask you something  
PROMPTO: Your the only alpha I know  
PROMPTO: Are you awake  
PROMPTO: Iris  
IRIS: （≧皿≦） yes, im awake now  
PROMPTO: I think I fucked up idk maybe its an alpha thing  
IRIS: ask noct why are you asking me  
PROMPTO: it's about noct  
IRIS: omg did u finally fuck him  
IRIS: ARE YOU FUCKMARRIED  
PROMPTO: fuckmarried  
IRIS: marked or mated or w/e ｏ(￣ρ￣)ｏ  
PROMPTO: okay no we are not fuckmarried. we fucked but he left  
IRIS: wow was it that bad  
PROMPTO: it was really good I think I don't exactly have alot of experience here  
IRIS: how many people u think im out there fuckmarrying?  
PROMPTO: idk I don't know any other alphas who else would I talk to  
IRIS: ┐(￣ー￣)┌ Noctis?  
PROMPTO: what if he doesn't want me  
IRIS: I'll tell gladdy to slap him for u tomorrow (*｀д´)b 

Prompto'd completely forgotten about Noctis canceling on him for their weekend plans. He flipped over the Noctis' texts, hovered over them for a minute, sent a smattering of random emoji mixed in with the same idle "miss you, love you" messages he usually sent Noctis. 

  
PROMPTO: whys gladio gonna be there, noct said it was just lunch?  
IRIS: dunno, dad too so it must be an Official Thing maybe he lied to u  
PROMPTO: wait is that why he said he'd be in trouble  
IRIS: oh shit good thing you didn't get fuckmarried (●´･ω･)

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as I jam pack all my favorite things into one story and expect them to sort themselves out by the end. Tags/warnings probably subject to change with future chapters.


End file.
